Embrace the future, kill the past
by Mr.Green37
Summary: I want revenge. I shall have it. No one will stop me from taking what's mine. Garcian, you and the rest of your bastard crew are going to pay. What future I have, shall be embraced with open arms. You... the past... shall die by my hands.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Killer. It is the property of Suda 51 and Capcom. Why hasn't this been continued?_

I have, metaphorically, died twice, and been resurrected twice , in my life. The first was when I saw... THEM... kill my second dad.

* * *

_Erickson Resident, January 9, 2003._

_The young child saw a bloodbath. The last group of the senators body guards and the senator himself, were shooting at the assailent. OR __**assailents, really**__. The boy had snuck away from the man told to take him to the panic room to find him. What he saw would forever be etched into his mind._

_At one end, a man in a blue suit with a revolver fired a massive energy blast that sent body parts flying. The guards took cover, yelling "What the fuck!?" When they looked back, an albino with sunglasses had taken his place. He took off the glasses, and disappeared. _

_"Where did he g-" was all the guard closest to him said before his throat was slit. Then the albino exploded into little specks of blood. What appeared was a young Asian women with a blood splattered dress and a scoped pistol. Before anyone could say a thing, she started firing. Two men fell, then she exploded, just as a guard who had tried to flank her fired. Now, a Hispanic man with a massive revolver turned, and fired._

_"Adios, dipshit," the man said, then he to exploded. Next, a young boy with two berretta automatic pistols stood, and as quick as lightning, moved from cover to cover, until he was at the side of one of the guards, and turned him into a human swiss cheese, then he to, became a cloud of red particles. What stood now was a lucha libre, with twin grenade launchers. He turned the remaining guards into a bloody mess. He looked at a security camera, that filmed the whole thing, and then, "Boom," red mist. Now, A black man, in a white suite, with a briefcase now stood. He took out a phone, and made a call._

_"It's done. Heh, really wasn't much of a..."_

_"You bastards..." Matthew Erickson said. In his hands, was his Custom 1911 pistol. The barrel was black, while the grip was a dark gray. The senator almost managed to pull the trigger, when Garcian pulled out his silenced P230 and shot him, right in his forehead._

_"Sorry Mills. The target was still alive. He's dead now. What? Another assignment alrea..." He stopped. His eyes had fallen on a young kid, about nine years old. The kid looked at him, horrified, shocked, silent tears flowing down his face. _

_"He killed him... he shot him... he... he murdered him..." the kid thought._

_"Chris... did Erickson have a kid? An adopted son huh? What's his name? I'm asking because I'm looking at James right now._

_James's face no longer had a look of fear on him. Now, all that was left, was rage._

* * *

That was when I first died. In my place, a killer was born. I took an oath, to kill them. When I left, I took my second dad's gun with me. I never knew my first. I was dropped off at Senator Erickson's house when I was 3. All I remembered was his Grey eyes. See, one of my eyes is grey, like his. The other, is supposedly green like my mom's. I don't really remember her.

My third dad arrived about an hour later. Now this guy, was what really made me a killer. he was the best to me. He was a bit cray, not psycho crazy, more like the calm, collected crazy. He was supposed to have been hired by my late adopted father to be an extra bodyguard, after a few failed attempts on his life. He came in, and found me, crying over my dad's corpse. His name was Curtis. Curtis Blackburn. He never really adopted me, just took me in.

My time with him will always be cherished. Heh Heh Heh hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Curtis Blackburn. The assassin. Who would kill just because you **Thought!** of looking at him the wrong way. Unlike him, I felt more compassion with those I killed, at least if what I read about them allowed me to feel sympathy for those about to die. Then, there was... (sobbing is heard,) Ayame. My first and only love. The girl who... exchanged... her virginity... for mine. **SHE WAS ONLY FUCKING 16! THOSE BASTARDS SHOT HER DEAD, LIKE HER LIFE MENT NOTHING!** (Now crying uncontrollably) She's dead. Curtis is dead. Everyone who I dared to let in... is dead. I willingly committed the greatest sin I alone could do, and it would be a sin. I opened my heart to them. But I got them. I got them all. The Hellion. Barefoot. The Punk. The red eyed, grey skinned bitch ass fake god, who caused it all. The old man. And... Garcian. Or Emir, or whatever the fuck that shithead was named.

I got them. I'm all that's left. Now, I just have to end that one thing. Then the story will be over.

I would have given anything to have them back. Ironically, I would have thanked the Smith's at one point. Killing my first adopted father.. allowed me to be with the Blackburns. Hm... And Malcolm. But they also took them away.

My second resurrection... left me... cold and hateful. I finally saw what the world was. The hardest slap reality gave you. And that's when... the voices started. The voices of those I killed. Of the Smith's. Of Ayame and Curtis. I still hear them. Just always talking. Never shutting up. My eyes turned red. They were... the eyes of an angel. Yes. I was the angel of death. I fell from grace. Mental torture was my punishment for my wrong doings. I no longer gave a flying shit about those who I killed. The notion that there is at least one saint out there is false. A lie. I just had to make sure Garcie-boy died. Then, I could... lay my soul to waste.

I...

Just...

Have..

To pull the trigger.

And I will be with them.

Ayame, (sobbing. Now whispers,) _I'm coming home._

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	2. Your new home

_Erickson Resident's_

James Erickson looked At Garcian, who had now turned back into the albino. James stared at him, then his dad. In his hands was his 1911 handgun. James sprinted for it, but was stopped by the albino.

James: "Let me go you-!"

Albino: "STOP! Look at me. Listen. I'm going to let you go. I'm going to leave. The police will be hear in a little bit. And you will be taken to a foster home."

James: "Yeah. Except your leaving here in a..." the albino put his hands over his mouth.

Albino: "I'm not done. Your going to get adopted by a nice family. This will stay with you forever. But, You will not dwell on this. James, what me and my... friends... did was an unspeakable evil. And we deserve to die for it. Now even after you get adopted, I am going to watch over you. You can train to kill us, but you must promise me this. You will not dwell on this until then. You will grow up. You will meet a nice girl, and start a family. If you still feel bad about it though, then you can kill me. The others won't just throw their lives away though."

James: "... What's your guys names, and how did you..."

Albino: "My name is Kevin Smith. My friends you saw were Dan, Con, Coyote, Mask, Kaede, and Garcian Smith. No were not related." Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Kevin took off his glasses, and disappeared. James was shocked, and then turned to the sound of the footsteps.

* * *

Curtis had come because he was offered a job. Instead, he saw the end of a bloodbath. He saw Kevin but decided to let the freak go. Right now, all that mattered was the boy.

James; "Who are you?"

Curtis: "Your new mentor."

* * *

The car ride home had been quite. Curtis had to admit, he never saw as much anger in someone else's face. They pulled into the driveway.

Curtis: "So, James, how do you like your new resident's?"

James: "It looks nice."

Nice. Hmph. Well at least the kid wasn't spoiled. The one thing the kid would have left to remember his old home was his dad's pistol. The kid insisted on bringing it, because his dad said it was going to be his 18th birthday present, to show he had become a man. No matter. The kid was going to make a fine prodigy, no matter what gun he used.

Curtis was showing him a tour of his house, when a woman of Curtis's age walked out. Her hair was going gray, but still had some of the original brown in it. Her name was Anna Townsend. She spoke with an English accent.

Anna: "Curtis, how many kids are you bringing into this house?"

Now normally, if anyone talked to Curtis like this, them and their family's blood would have been the surrounding walls new paint. But he just looked at her, and smiled. "Just two. and I think this one's got the attitude."

Anna: "What's your name, Mr...?"

James: "Erickson. James Erickson."

Anna: "Well Mr. James, its getting late. Why don't we put you down for the night?" The kid just nodded, and followed her. Curtis explained to him that Anna was the only friend from his childhood left, and since her husband died, he hired her as a made to help pay for her apartment. James didn't care. He just followed, stonefaced, until he got to his new room. Anna felt nervous around him. The kid seemed like Curtis when he was about to shoot someone.

After he was tucked in, Anna started questioning Curtis.

Anna: were did you find this kid? And what the hell is with his attitude? The kid looks like a kid who found out his mom's new friend is fisting her behind closed doors. And please don't tell me it was at your new job for senator Erickson. Please let him be some other Erickson."

Curtis: "For your information, I didn't get the job, since my new employer turned up dead. And that would be his adopted son."

Anna: " Did you-"

Curtis: : "No."

Anna: "What are you going to do with him?"

Curtis: "Train him."

* * *

2nd chapter done. Thank you Cat Alex for your review. If anyone else reads this, start posting Killer7 stories. The world needs more of it. Also, in 3 days the new season of RWBY is going to premiere. BOOYAH!


End file.
